Los Yamato y Mimi del futuro
by jacque-kari
Summary: Así que dime, Yamato. ¿De quién es la culpa? ¿Tuya por ofrecer tan poco o mía por querer tanto de ti?


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencias:** Probable OoC y un fic que es en parte un descargo y en otra resultado del insomnio.

* * *

 _ **Los Yamato y Mimi del futuro**_

Cuando me pongo a pensar en la gran maraña de recuerdos mezclados en que se ha convertido mi pasado —y créeme, sé lo dramático que suena para tener solo veinticinco, pero espero que no me lo tengas muy en cuenta—, si hay algo respecto a lo que no cambio de opinión es esto: lo más probable es que siempre estuviera pendiente de ti, desde el principio. Quizá no me daba cuenta o simplemente no quería ver lo evidente. Que caminaba sobre una peligrosa línea que a la larga me llevaría a enamorarme de ti. De ti, el tipo de chico del que las madres advierten a sus hijas desde tiempos inmemoriales porque su sexto sentido les indica que les romperán el corazón.

Pero tranquilo, todavía no decido realmente si quien me lo rompió fuiste tú o lo hice yo sola, por entrar en algo que sabía que terminaría mal, que tenía todas las posibilidades del mundo de acabar mal.

Puede que, al inicio, dada mi escasa edad y mi inexperiencia en cuestiones amorosas, me dejara llevar por las apariencias y pensara que tú y yo algún día seríamos una gran pareja, porque oye, tú eras guapo y yo era linda, _¿qué más se necesitaba?_ Seríamos como una de esas parejas famosas del cine.

La cosa es que la gente crece. Tú creciste y yo también; todos a mi alrededor lo hicieron. Yo ya no me sentía tan bonita, las inseguridades de la adolescencia no discriminan a nadie, y tú cada vez te ibas pareciendo más al prototipo de chico que las madres no quieren para sus hijas. Y por si todo eso fuera poco, yo me mudé al otro lado del mundo.

Resultó pues, que mi flechazo por ti no duró mucho. No había espacio para ello y luego tú empezaste a salir con Sora. Me alegré por ustedes, fue un motivo más para seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, ¿quién iba a imaginar que a mis diecisiete volvería a vivir a Japón?

Con ambos mundos nuevamente en peligro, y nosotros asumiendo los papeles que jamás pedimos, al principio pensé que te había superado del todo. Que solo eras cosa de mi niñez y adolescencia, esas cosas que cuando se llevan al mundo de la adultez carecen de sentido porque ya no eres la misma persona.

Y con todo lo que pasó en ese entonces fue fácil creerme esa mentira, engañarme a mí misma. Pero no duró demasiado.

Pronto mis viejos sentimientos por ti comenzaron a florecer nuevamente, esta vez con mayor intensidad. Ciertamente que Sora y tú no estuvieran juntos contribuyó a ello.

Me aterraba que te dieras cuenta de lo que sentía, porque sabía lo que dirías: Que tú y yo no teníamos nada que ver, que no pegábamos ni con cola.

Y no sé si sea verdad. Si nuestra relación, el tiempo que duró, fue a base de esfuerzos por mi parte en encajar. Pero en aquel tiempo recuerdo que no podía parar de hallar similitudes entre nosotros. Supongo que era mi parte más irracional la que hacía el trabajo por mí.

Ambos cantábamos, ambos nos vestíamos bien, ambos conocíamos otros países, ambos queríamos dedicarnos a algo artístico…

Todo eso me llevó a pensar que en el fondo no podíamos ser tan diferentes. Que si solo conseguía alguna manera de acercarme a ti y derribar esas barreras invisibles que te rodeaban, bastante tangibles por más invisibles que fueran, descubriría que tu esencia era igual a la mía y ambas se reconocerían.

¿Tonto?

Tal vez.

Pero era lo que creía. Y no pienso que creer en algo, por más absurdo o irreal que sea o parezca, sea tonto del todo.

En cualquier caso, al final no pasó.

Cada intento de acercamiento por mi parte, y no niego que pudiera ser hostigadora o que aún lo sea, era bloqueado eficazmente por ti.

No me correspondías y me lo dijiste en todos los idiomas y tonos posibles.

Salvo que no era verdad. Pero eso no lo descubriría si no un par de años más tarde.

La primera vez que nos acostamos me pilló desprevenida. A mí, que había estado tras de ti tantos años. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber que sentías algo por mí? O siquiera que te provocaba alguna clase de emoción que no fuera hastío. Siempre fuiste tan críptico e inaccesible.

Recuerdo que la noche en que ocurrió habías reprobado tu examen de admisión a la universidad, así que fui a verte. Todos los que habían hablado contigo decían que estabas bien. Yo necesitaba verlo por mí misma. Quería creer, todavía, que te entendía mejor que nadie, aunque una parte de mí supiera que era una mentira de letras mayores.

Así que lo hice.

Me armé de valor y de mi mejor tenida, y fui a verte a Tokio a tu departamento, el único bien que habías comprado con las ganancias que obtuviste con tu banda antes de que dejaras sorpresivamente el mundo de la música.

Toqué el timbre y aguardé en el umbral como una niña de primaria nerviosa por su primer día de escuela. Llevábamos meses sin hablar, y más todavía sin vernos, por lo que no sabía qué esperar.

Tú abriste, y lo primero que noté fueron las grandes ojeras bajo tus ojos y tu exacerbada palidez.

Abrí la boca, pero las palabras huyeron lejos y tú solo me miraste, plantado ahí, del otro lado del marco de la puerta como si yo fuera cualquiera, como si ni siquiera me reconocieras.

Lo siguiente que noté fue que la televisión estaba encendida, aunque no pude identificar el programa que tenías puesto. De todos modos, puede que solo estuvieras cambiando de canal sin ver nada en realidad o ni siquiera estuvieras mirándola.

Después de eso fui incapaz de notar nada más.

Mi traidora voz volvió con un tartamudeo frustrante.

—Y-yo…

Mis pensamientos no se alineaban correctamente. Me pitaban los oídos.

Eras solo un chico, un estúpido chico que me había rechazado toda mi vida. ¿Por qué demonios temblaba como una niña?

—Su-supe lo que pasó y quería ver si estabas bien. —No me reconocía a mí misma. Tú me convertías en algo diferente.

—Como puedes ver, estoy en perfectas condiciones —respondiste con voz monocorde, la voz que usabas cuando algo o alguien te aburría y querías librarte pronto de ello. Nunca escatimabas en demostrar tu desagrado o cuando alguien te estaba molestando, se lo hacías notar de inmediato hasta que eventualmente esa persona se cansaba y se iba.

¿Pero lo estabas realmente? ¿Estabas bien?

Tu rostro, exento de lágrimas, y tu temple, hacían creer que sí. Que no te había afectado. Que solo era un tropezón en tu vida y estabas esperando al día siguiente para pararte, limpiarte el polvo y recomenzar.

¿Así de fácil?

No sé por qué, pero no te creí ni por un segundo.

—No lo estás —dije con la mayor convicción que pude reunir y te aparté de un empujón para abrirme paso al departamento antes de que me cerraras la puerta en la cara, que bien sabía que serías capaz de hacerlo.

Como te pillé desprevenido, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de resistirte. Tu hombro se dobló hacia atrás generando el espacio suficiente para dejarme pasar.

—¡Eh! Que no te he dado permiso para entrar.

—No lo necesito —dije haciéndome la valiente.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que fastidiarme, ah? —preguntaste a mis espaldas.

Me di vuelta para encararte sin tener idea de lo que te diría, pero al final no hizo falta. Apenas alcancé a ver un segundo tus ojos furiosos antes que me estamparas contra la pared con un beso en la boca.

Fuiste brusco, no lo niego. Pero lo cierto es que mi cerebro apenas fue capaz de registrar el dolor.

Porque estaba sucediendo. Los dos primeros segundos mi mente colapsó ante la idea de que lo que había soñado tanto tiempo estaba sucediendo.

Luego desperté de la ilusión y comencé a golpearte con ambas manos para desembarazarme de ti, porque creí que solo querías hacerme daño o humillarme. Darme una especie de limosna para que me fuera y te dejara en paz.

Seguí golpeándote hasta que me di cuenta de que tus besos se volvían más suaves y tu agarre en mi cintura firme, pero no demasiado, dejándome espacio para huir.

Abrí la boca como una muñeca de trapo sin voluntad y tu lengua se coló en ella.

Fue mi perdición.

Esa noche me llevaste hasta tu dormitorio y nos acostamos. Decir que hicimos el amor sería absurdo y fuera de lugar. Lo que hicimos fue tener sexo, nada más. No fue la idílica escena que imaginé tantas veces siendo una adolescente en la que me desvestías con cuidado y te cernías sobre mí.

Nada de eso.

Fue desesperado, frenético y apurado.

Me tomaste como si no pudieras esperar un segundo más para hacerlo. Como si el peso de todos los años que nos conocíamos hubiera caído sobre tu espalda de golpe y esta fuera tu jugada desesperada para salvarte.

Resultaba irrisorio pensar que mientras la mayor parte del tiempo apenas me mirabas, esa noche tus manos estaban por todas partes. En mi cuello, mi cintura, mis senos y mis piernas. Me moldeaste por completo y yo me volví arcilla bajo tus dedos.

Me besaste y mordiste tanto los labios, la clavícula y la cintura, que en algún punto navegué entre la línea que divide la consciencia de la inconsciencia. Llegué a pensar que estaba soñando, y no porque fuera romántico, sino porque experimenté más sensaciones a la vez de las que mi raciocinio podía procesar.

Yacimos juntos en silencio por mucho rato. Las luces del alumbrado público penetraban tenuemente las cortinas de la habitación y nuestros ojos estaban puestos en las tablas del techo, los míos vagaban por ellas en busca de imperfecciones, una tarea simple que no implicara mucho esfuerzo, los tuyos se hallaban fijos en un punto, de tal manera que incluso si yo lo miraba, parecía que no veíamos lo mismo, porque tú estabas lejos, tendido a mi lado, pero con la mente en Marte.

Me ladeé un poco y con el índice de mi mano derecha comencé a trazar círculos sobre tu pectoral izquierdo.

Te agitaste un poco bajo mi tacto, pero ver que no me rechazabas me dio el coraje suficiente para hablar.

—¿Qué sientes? —pregunté.

Tu respuesta tardó más de la cuenta, lo que no me sorprendió. Era una pregunta sencilla para mí, no tanto para ti.

—Cansancio —dijiste primero, depositando un beso perezoso sobre mi frente—. Placer —añadiste en mi oído con tono sugerente, erizando todos los vellos de mi cuerpo.

Sin embargo, justo cuando creía que estabas listo para una segunda vez, te dejaste caer con pesadez sobre tu espalda nuevamente.

—No eso. Quiero saber lo que sientes de verdad —insistí.

—No se me da bien sentir…

Para mí, que era toda emociones y sentimientos, me fue imposible entenderte. Y ese fue el momento en el que comprendí lo que me fascinaba de ti. Eras un misterio. Una galaxia cerrada que flotaba a años luz de mí, y yo quería entrar en ella y recorrer cada rincón. Lo necesitaba tanto que me afligía.

—Todos sentimos cosas. Es una capacidad inherente.

—Pues yo me guardo las cosas tan adentro que a veces hasta se me olvida lo que siento.

—Pero esto… ¿querías esto? —Me giré sobre mí misma y puse el mentón en tu pecho. Desde esa postura tus ojos se veían enormes y tan atemorizantes como atractivos.

—Sí —. El aire de tu suspiro me acarició el rostro.

Fue suficiente para mí. Por esa vez lo dejé estar.

Nos acostamos varias veces más. Incluso en una oportunidad estuvimos a punto de tener algo semejante a un noviazgo, pero no prosperó.

Al final todo se desvaneció antes de llegar a formarse. Como niebla deslizándose entre los rayos del sol.

Nunca quise ni pretendí tomarte como un proyecto o desafío. Me creas o no, jamás estuvo en mis planes ser esa clase de chica que piensa que puede cambiar al chico que quiere a su antojo y convertirlo en un Príncipe Azul.

Yo ya no creía en príncipes azules, sin embargo, tampoco era feliz contigo, con lo que teníamos o más bien con lo que no.

Necesitaba más. Mi problema siempre fue que necesitaba mucho, o eso me decías.

Y puede que tuvieras razón. Hoy al menos puedo concederte eso. No sé si sea cosa de madurez o cansancio.

Lo único claro en nuestra historia es que llegó el punto de no retorno, ese que una vez que lo pasas ya no te deja mirar atrás.

Ese punto en el que tuve que asumir que si alguien iba a ser capaz de traspasar el muro construido a tu alrededor y desentrañar todos los misterios que eras, esa no iba a ser yo.

Puede que a otra chica en mi lugar no le hubiera importado. Puede que otra chica se hubiera quedado a tu lado, todavía cegada con la añoranza de algo que no iba a suceder. Puede que incluso esa otra chica se convenciera de que podía ser feliz así, o llegara a serlo realmente.

Pero no yo.

Al fin y al cabo, como tú muy bien has dicho, yo quiero más, necesito más de lo que me puedes dar.

Así que dime, Yamato. ¿De quién es la culpa?

¿Tuya por ofrecer tan poco o mía por querer tanto de ti?

Puede que creas que mi respuesta automática sería la primera. La Mimi de hace unos años atrás probablemente hubiera pensado de esa manera.

Pero la chica que soy hoy no está segura.

Quizá la culpa sea de los dos, por querernos y desearnos sin ser lo correcto para el otro.

Espero que después de esta carta estés seguro de que no te guardo rencor y que incluso si el universo volviera a juntarnos y las cosas se dan, nos daría otra oportunidad, porque creo que la merecemos.

Porque tal vez, ¿y por qué no?, los Yamato y Mimi del futuro si sean lo que el otro necesita.

Con amor,

Mimi.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
